I Don't Deserve You
by AbbyJForever
Summary: First time writing like this. Feedback and constructive crit greatly appreciated. Naruto and Sasuke share an intimate moment, which leads to a long needed talk between the Avenger and his Saviour. Rated M to be super duper safe. R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, watching the boy watch him

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, watching the boy watch him. The whiskers on the blonde's cheeks seemed slightly deeper then normal, but none of the Kyuubi's chakra was sensed, and besides, Sasuke had long connected the darkening of the whisker marks to arousal of the owner.  
Sasuke took a step forwards and grabbed Naruto's shirt near the collar, one hand pinning the man against the wall and another's fingers twining through the man's hair desperately. The midnight eyed teen's eyes darkened even more as he allowed himself to be pushed away and pinned against the opposite wall. Naruto was dominant, always dominant… occassioanlly the Kyuubi vessel would try and remain submissive but Sasuke just couldn't get over his fear of not being good enough.  
Naruto slammed his lips down over Sasuke's, fingers snagging and clutching in soft, dark locks and an arm bracing, clinging, wrapping around the taller ones waist. Sasuke easily gave into the force and pleasure sparked by the movement, and again marvelled at why Naruto stopped, didn't keep going without permission as he felt a tongue sweep gently but persistently against his lower lip.  
Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto dived in, restraints momentarily forgotten as the tongue devoured the taste of his lover's mouth, mapping out well known crevasses and playing with the tongue whose mouth he intruded upon. Said tongue moved and danced with the other, becoming bolder and stronger as time passed.  
Naruto moaned against Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke's already shaky knees buckled and he fell against Naruto, making them both break the kiss. Naruto held Sasuke up, clutching him close as they both regained their breath; Sasuke gasping as he licked his lips and tasted Naruto on them.  
Naruto held Sasuke up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's again, directing them both towards the bed that lay in the corner of the room. Keeping the kiss innocent and light was Naruto's best bet, with Sasuke so submissive and accepting. Sometimes the raven haired boy would fight back, take a stance, and it would be harder to determine between dominant and submissive. But sometimes, like now, Sasuke just took it, and lay still.

Pushing Sasuke on top of the covers, Naruto clambered one after, mouth never leaving mouth. Naruto set himself down over Sasuke, both still fully clothed and felt Sasuke gasp and arch slightly as Naruto dropped his weight onto him, the kiss driving forward with a force that would leave bruises and marks.

Naruto broke the kiss and tugged at Sasuke's top, catching sight of flushed cheeks and mussed hair. They held eye contact for a moment, Naruto reassuring Sasuke and slowing for a moment, just to take the time to assure Sasuke of everything and anything.  
Naruto pulled off Sasuke's top quickly, letting his hands trail softly down his partner's sides after the top had been tossed to one side. The skin was soft and pale, unmarred and muscled, saved for the healing bruises and marks left by the blonde on previous nights.  
Naruto's hands were on the hem of his own shirt when he felt trembling hands cover his own and wait. Naruto looked up and saw the nervousness in those eyes and the pleading, too. Naruto smiled and let Sasuke pull nervously at the orange top. He had to learn, and it was a good sign.  
Naruto helped Sasuke as best he could, and allowed Sasuke to just look at the exposed chest. A pale and still trembling hand pressed itself against the spot on the blonde's chest where the heart is, beating strong and sure and for him.  
Then he leans his head against the tanned shoulder, nuzzling the neck, hand still over his heart. He kisses the neck, softly and tenderly, unsure but following instinct as he went. A soft moan and shudder reassured him it was appreciated. Kissing the tones, tanned skin again, he notices the seal on his lover's stomach, the swirls and patterns that lay proof to the power locked inside.  
A soft hand moved down the skin, coaxing another shudder from Naruto. He knows where Sasuke is going, saw those dark eyes trained on it. Fingertips reach it, and Naruto yelps softly, suddenly feeling more exposed and vulnerable then he should. But Sasuke carries on, stroking and tracing the patterns with care and soft pressure. He feels Naruto relax, the juddering reactions softening as blonde hairs on his stomach rise and there's a soft giggle as the sensitive and ticklish skin is teased and massaged.  
Naruto grinned slyly, watching Sasuke smile. Suddenly, Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards again and scrambled on top of him, attacking his lips and neck with kisses and nips. Sasuke moaned and gasped with each little point of contact, arching his back and hands clawing at the bed clothes, before finding Naruto and latching onto his forearms.

Naruto stopped then, pulling Sasuke up into a kitting position, pulling him closer and up against his chest. Sasuke snuggled into the warmth, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist; head nestled safely under Naruto's chin. They were quiet, and Naruto pressed soft, caring kisses to the top of Sasuke's head, Sasuke himself occasionally pressing a shy, tender kiss to Naruto's exposed chest.

Both were used to just sitting in each others presence, surrounded by warmth and a security only the other could bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during this moment of calm and trusting embrace that Sasuke muttered something unintelligible against Naruto

It was during this moment of calm and trusting embrace that Sasuke muttered something unintelligible against Naruto. Concern filling blue eyes, Naruto pushed Sasuke back off him a little to look at him.

"What was that?"  
"I don't deserve you…" Sasuke muttered softly, eyes dropping to the bed and suddenly finding his own slack hands very interesting. Confusion filled cerulean eyes as they scanned their precious person, a hand combing through feathery strands of hair. Sasuke looked up for a moment, up through his bangs and Naruto caught a snatch of confusion, hurt, sadness… fear… And then they were gone, Sasuke having dropped his head again.

"What do you mean, "I don't deserve you" Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, drawing the trembling boy closer, holding him tightly against himself. He felt wetness against his shoulder, and a deeper shudder, transferred from one body to the other by the close contact. Naruto felt his own eyes become wet.

Finally, Sasuke looked up, eyes wet and tears on his cheeks. It tore at Naruto, to see such heartache and sadness in those eyes tore tiny holes into his just healing heart, at the thought that he had caused such pain.

Sasuke sniffed, looking up at Naruto slightly, but never meeting his eyes.  
"I don't…. I don't deserve your love. You're always… always so gentle… kind… won't do anything... before asking me if it's okay first. A-and…" his voice cracked and he choked on the words, shaking now and sobbing, head in hands.

"Shush… shhh… baby, its okay…" Naruto cooed, cradling Sasuke against him and rocking them gently, playing with strands of hair out of habit.

"You deserve someone like Sakura, or Hinata, or even one of the other boys, but not me. I'll just hurt you more. And… and I can take the pain… b-but I couldn't bear to see you sad… hurt… I have to-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, startling Sasuke and making him look up suddenly and make eye contact. "Sasuke, listen to me," he continued more softly, caressing his cheeks lightly, "Think for a minute what living without you would be like for me. I love you, and that's it." They just stared at each other for a while, and then Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Naruto lips.

Sasuke pulled back quickly, looking frightened. He'd acted on instinct… he'd just wanted to kiss him, so he had.  
Looking at Naruto for direction, Sasuke saw love and softness and leant forwards again, pressing his lips over the other's more surely now. Timidly, he swept his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, suddenly absurdly happy when Naruto moaned and opened his mouth for him. Sasuke explored the cavern of Naruto's mouth, quick strokes of his tongue. Naruto's own tongue rose to meet his, and they danced, Naruto careful to not scare Sasuke back into the submissive role.  
The need for air become great and they broke the kiss. Sasuke was flushed more then Naruto, though he as beaming, looking happy and excited.

Sasuke blinked and kissed Naruto's cheeks, where the whisker marks were still dark, and let himself fall again into Naruto's embrace, fears momentarily brushed aside as the darkness in the room enveloped and held them.  
Sasuke moved first, lying down on the pillow, looking at Naruto as he gestured to the side of him. The blonde took the hint and settled down next to him, curling up at his side, leaning his head against the pale chest and letting one arm and hand lay over Sasuke's stomach. Arms in turn circled Naruto's body, pulling him closer and holding him tight.

They fell asleep like that, curled against each other, and when Sakura came to wake them the next morning, after Kakashi turned up before they did, she smiled fondly and couldn't help taking a picture of them with the covers thrown off, tangled together, Sasuke's hand in Naruto's hair and their legs entwined.


End file.
